Waiting On an Angel
by Doc Gimpy
Summary: House is dying. He figures out that he is in love with Cuddy. ONE SHOT.


Waiting on an Angel

House/Cuddy fan fiction

By ABC

It was 8:09pm. Dr. Cuddy the hospital director had just finished all of her paper work for the day. "Time to go home." She thought to her self. As soon she had got all her papers gathered up she saw a reflection in her window. It was House. "Now what do you want?" she growled. "PMS!" House said in his normal sarcastic voice. "No and I am Not pregnant." She wished House would just leave her alone. He could be so insensitive sometimes. She had a bad day and she just wanted to go home and drink until she had no memory of that day. "House what do you want?" "I want the pain to stop." Did you run out of vikidin?" He gave her a look of anger. "House I'm not in the mood." She kept putting her thing in her brief case. "I need a drink and Wilson id busy." "House you need more friends." "Come to Henry's bar with me?" "Fine, But I'm driving."When the two of them arrived at the bar Lisa helped Greg out of the car. "Thank you." he said in a sincere way. He was acting really strange lately. Like yesterday at lunch House asked her to eat with him. He never asked anyone to eat with him. She never thought anything of it. She remembered they talked about a patient and a new treatment. She kind of liked the new Greg House. They walked into the bar. Cuddy sat at a booth near a window House sat down in the same seat. "House what is wrong? You have been acting strange lately." "I asked you to come for a reason." "What's wrong?" Now Cuddy was curious. "I…well…uh." She never had seen House so shook up before. "I only have three months." Cuddy didn't understand. "What do you mean three months?" "To live." Cuddy didn't know what to say. She took a drink of vodka. She had to let this set in. "House gone?" What would she do with out her best friend? "Come to my house." Now she didn't know what she was saying. He shook his head and walked to her car. Neither of them said a word on the way to Cuddy's house. She could not emanon what life would be like with out him. They pulled into the garage. Cuddy closed the garage behind her and grabbed House and kissed him. He kissed her back. Both of them kissing all the way into the house and taking off clothes at the same time. He laid her down on the bed.

They woke up the next morning in Cuddy's bed. "This was a mistake." Cuddy said while she was putting her clothes on. "No it wasn't. If that was the only way I could get some I should have got cancer along time ago." House had a smirk on his face. House started to get dressed too. "You don't need to tell anyone about well, you know. I don't want anyone to treat me different." house said. "Ok, but its going to be hard." Cuddy said. "Does Wilson Know? I mean about you." "No. I went to Dr. Gipson. You know, she's the one who digs my pimp walk?" "Yeah I know her. But why not go to Wilson? Isn't he supposed to be you best friend?" He didn't answer just kept pulled his pants up and buckled his belt. "I will call a cab. What would Wilson say if we shoed up in the same car?" Cuddy just gave him "that" look. "Ok, but House don't tell anyone what happened last night." "Scouts honor." He saluted her. When Cuddy walked into the hospital, Wilson asked her what's up. She thought to her self "Well, House has cancer, I just salted with him last night, and we had a good time." But she just said "Fine, you?" "I'm fine." She stepped into the elevator. Just as the door was closing a cane slipped through. House stepped into the elevator. The whole seven up, floors there wasn't one word spoken. "This is my floor" Cuddy said with a smile. "Ok see you to night because I don't have a ride home." "Yeah, Wait, Ok I will take you home."

At the end of the day House walked into Cuddy's office "I'm ready to go home." For know reason Cuddy could think of House just walked up to her and gave her a long kiss. She kissed him back. At about the time they started making out Wilson walked in. "Hay Lisa can do a, WOAH." They stopped kissing immediately. "Uh, we were just," "I will leave it can wait until tomorrow." "Ok." Mean time Wilson ran down the hallway." He saw Cameron in her office. He rushed in. "You will never guess who I caught making out." "Who?" Cameron said like she didn't care. "House and Cuddy." She sat up in her chair. "No way." "Yes." "House was acting a little weird but I never thought, never imagined." "Me ether." Wilson said. She scurried off to find her collogues and to tell the news.She didn't take House home. She just drove to her house, that's where he would end up anyway. When they got inside Cuddy's house, House hobbled over and laid down on her couch. "What are you cooking me?" House said with a smirk on his face. "You know I don't cook." Cuddy said. "I want Chinese." House said. "Ok, Wing Lee's or Ching Ding's?" Cuddy asked. "Ching Ding's." House replied. "Ok." Cuddy said. She dilled the number and ordered their food. While they were waiting on there food, they talked about all there memories they had together and all the good times they had. Cuddy started to cry. "How am I going to live with out you?" "You just will." At that instant Cuddy realized something. She might actually _**love**_ House. She shuddered at the thought. "I can't be in love with a man who is dieing." She thought to her self. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." House shouted. And he hobbled over to the door. And they ate there food. The next day at the hospital House and Cuddy walked in together. People were whispering. They both herd them. "What are they whispering about?" House whispered to Cuddy. "Your hair looks messy today. That's probably it." They both laughed. Cuddy was being sarcastic. All of the sudden House collapsed on to the floor. Cuddy went home to gather her things so she could spend the night at the hospital with house. He was in coma but she just wanted to be close to him. As she was packing her bag she found a note in her gym bag it read,

_Lisa,_

_If you have found this note I am probably getting ready to die, and sense you don't go to the gym this would be a good place to put it, because I know you would spend the night at the hospital and would put you clothes in this bag. I need to ask you a favor and you are the only person I could trust to ask this. I my front closet behind my canes the is a small paper bag. In side that paper bag contains a nine millimeter hand gun. I don't want to suffer. So take this gun and shoot me in the head. I want to go down in glory not in pain._

_I love you,_

_Gregory House_

Cuddy found his gun and headed to the hospital. She knew what she had to do. But she the one thing she could not get off her mind was the _I love you,_ did she really love him was the question. When she got to the hospital she put the gun in her purse and walked through the double doors. She got on the elevator and road up five stories to the critical care center. She walked past all the rooms to room 564 she walked over to his bed and kissed him on the head and said "I can't live with out you Gregory." And pulled out her gun. "So I will die with you." She pressed the gun against his head and pulled it made a loud noise and then she saw nurses running toward the room she the pointed the gun at herself and pushed with her thumb on the trigger.


End file.
